Akane Okada
is Tomoko's classmate since her first year in high school. She is regularly seen hanging out with Kiyota, Suzuki, and Nemoto. Her name is revealed to be Okada in the second year of high school. Overview In the manga as well as the anime, Okada appears as a consistent group of Tomoko's classmates. In the manga, she is revealed as a close friend of Hina Nemoto to the extent that she becomes upset when she learns that Hina did not confess her dream to become a voice actress to her. Personality As depicted in both the manga and anime, Okada seems generally pleasant as part of a group of Tomoko's classmates. More recent chapters in the manga reveal that she is a close friend to Hina, and she feels hurt when she believes Hina will not confide in her. She is frequently shown to be outspoken and righteous, stepping in when she believes Yoshida is bullying Tomoko, getting upset when she thinks Hina is entering a dangerous industry and being looked to to step in when Kotomi picks a fight with Yoshida. She is also sporty, having played basketball in middle school, taking PE seriously and making sports references. Appearance Okada has long light-brown colored hair that reaches her shoulder. She ties a part of her hair high on her head with a pink band, the resulting look makes her hairstyle somewhat resembles a pineapple. She wears the female student's standard uniform. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 01, 02, 04, 05, 06 ''Manga'' *Volume 01: Chapters 4, 7, *Volume 03: Chapters 19, 20, 21, 24, 27 *Volume 04: Chapters 32.5, 33, 36 *Volume 05: Chapters 39, 41, 42 *Volume 06: Chapters 49, 50, 51, 53, 54 *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57 *Volume 08: Chapters 68, 71, 72, 76 *Volume 09: Chapters 87, 88, 88.1 *Volume 10: Chapters 90, 95, 97 *Volume 11: Chapter 107 *Volume 12: Chapters 115, 117, 118, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 124, 125, 128, 129, 130, 130.5, 131, 132, 133 *Volume TBA: Chapters 134 Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Okada and Tomoko do not appear to have much of a relationship beyond being classmates. However, Chapter 129 reveals that Okada was jealous of Tomoko when she believed that Hina told Tomoko that she wants to become a voice actress rather than her, her "best friend." For her part, Tomoko inwardly refers to her as "Forehead/Beetle Brow"--凸 (デコ deko). In Chapter 133, she asks to buy Tomoko and Hina lunch as an apology for her behavior during their school trip. During their lunch, she seems genuinely interested in Tomoko. She notices that Tomoko and Kotomi behave similarly and suspects, then insists, they much be friends. Hina Nemoto Okada and Hina Nemoto are close friends and have been in the same class since first year. She has a falling out with Hina which is explained as they reconcile in Chapter 129: Okada felt that Hina did not trust her when she learned that Tomoko knew of Hina's dream to become a voice actress. For her part, Hina felt that Okada started to ignore her when Okada learned of her dream. Yoshinori Kiyota Kiyota is a classmate, close friend, and has been depicted with her and Hina frequently. When she makes up with Hina, she texts him to apologize to him as well. Trivia *Okada comes from the Chiba prefecture. *She used to play basketball in her middle school years. Memorable Quotes *"Today sucks. This morning I was molested." *"You'll have to be in those eroge things, right?!" *"That glasses girl freaks me out." refering to Kotomi Image gallery Episode_11a.png|Okada and Nemoto making preparations for the festival. Tomoko_eat.png|Tomoko having a daydream about her classmates. Tomoko_classmate.png|Okada chatting with Nemoto and Kiyota. Okada Without Pineapple.png|After a fight with Yoshida, Okada loses her "pineapple" hairstyle. Tomoko's_Nickname_for_Okada_c129.png|Tomoko's nickname for Okada: 凸 Tomoko Educates Okada.png|Tomoko explains to her what eroge is. For science. Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 1-10 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters